Nouvelle Matière: Français
by YayaSamuko
Summary: "Big news!" A new teacher was hired by Otonokizaka high's chairwoman. The new teacher will make sure that her student live hell with their new subject: French. Hat surprise them is the fact that the teacher is actually a really kind and caring woman.


**Nouvelle Matière: Français; A new teacher: Yozora Yuuki**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Hi! So, here we are with another fiction written by the dumbest and boring author that is YayaSamuko :p**

 **I decided to write it out of curiosity… and plus the fact that I want to play with language mixing.**

 **Summary: "Bad news!" A new teacher was hired by Otonokizaka high's chairwoman. The new teacher will make sure that her student live hell with their new subject: French. Rated T just in case…**

 **Genre: Humor, Friendship**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any character and show mentioned here…**

 **Enjoy!**

[-x-x-x-]

It is summer. It is hot outside, just as inside. Under that hellish temperature, high school girls were walking in direction of their school. Among these students, there was a woman that differed from the teenagers. Unlike the students, she was wearing a blue suit and had some papers in hand. The woman, seemingly in her early twenties, had shoulder-length brown hair.

She stopped in front of a gate. It was Otonokizaka high's. The students were hurrying toward the main building. Class was about to start in less than 10 minutes. The woman smiled and finally decided to cross the last steps toward her new life, a new life as a new teacher at that school.

She hurried to the main building and walked upstairs until she found the Principle's office. She took a deep breath. _'The time is now!'_ and she knocked on the door. Second after, a voice signaled her to ender. She took another deep breath and pushed the door open.

[-x-x-x-]

"So, I heard the new teacher will arrive today…" Hanayo stated. Rin and she were gathered around Maki's desk. The trio was at their classroom.

"I don't like it nya…" The orange-haired girl sighed. She had to admit that foreign languages weren't her strong. "Why do we have to start learning French too? Isn't English enough?"

"We can't help it…" Maki talked in a bored tone. "It was the chairwoman's decision. She was really determined about it, so we can't do anything."

"But still…"

The classroom door slid opened, cutting Rin's complaining. The bell has already rung minutes ago, so the students hurried to their respective seats.

An unfamiliar brown-haired young woman entered the classroom. The students couldn't help but to stare at her. Her raven eyes were perfectly matching with her brown hair. She had a good figure too; well, she isn't that endowed, but it was better than flat.

The woman stood in front of the teacher's desk. Understanding the meaning of that, the student responsible of the day's duty stood up. "Stand!... Bow!" She ordered as the other girls stood and greeted their new teacher. The brunette responded by bowing too. The students then sat back after the class representative motioned them.

"Good morning everyone!" The new teacher greeted. "As you might already know, I will be your new homeroom teacher. There is no point in hiding that your previous homeroom teacher has retired and I was assigned to the duty." She took a white chalk and turned to the blackboard before writing her full name.

"I am Yozora Yuuki. Starting today, this school will add a new subject to its program; French… and I will be the responsible teacher." She was using a serious tone. "I am looking forward for your cooperation."

The student body shared some low gossips, but the teacher didn't mind. She just walked to the desk and unpacked her stuffs. "If you please, let us start homeroom!" she took a paper from the pack. "But before everything, I want to know your names. You will tell me one by one your names and your ages." She placed the paper back on her desk. "Also, this will be our first lesson: 'introducing oneself'."

She took another chalk and wrote on the blackboard. "When you want to introduce yourself, you can use these: 'Je m'appelle…' or 'Je me nome…' or 'Je suis…' plus your name. For your age, you can tell: 'J'ai…' plus your age, plus '…ans.'." Miss Yuuki turned to the students and her eyes browsed the young girls. Her eyes fell on a red-haired girl at the back seat. "You over there, could you give it a try?"

Maki stood up and tried to introduce herself. "J-je m'apperr…" it was relly hard for her. Not only the accent, but that language was really hard, even for the ace of the class. She silently cursed at the thought.

"You might have lot of difficulties at the beginning, but after some practices, you will get over it… and in no time, you will surprise yourself." The teacher switched in a gentler tone.

Maki nodded and gave it another try. "J-je m'appelle Nishikino Maki. J'ai 15 ans…" A weird feeling was over her. That was the first time she spoke in French and it was awkward.

"Bien!" the teacher smiled for the first time. "You did well. Nico to meet you, Nishikino-san!" the red-head sat back. Miss Yuuki then turned to another girl. "Next up! Could you introduce yourself?" she turned to the brunette who was sitting at the front desk.

Hanayo fidgeted. She was un-sure and uncomfortable. Though, she decided to stand up. "J-je me mome…" she stuttered as she realized her mistake. The teacher though gave her a smile as an answer.

"Please continue! You will get over it someday." Miss Yuuki reassured her.

The brunette nodded and decided to give it another try. "J-je me n-nome Koizumi Hanayo. J'ai 15 ans." The teacher gave her another smile.

"You see! You can do it when you try." The woman then turned to the girl sitting near the window. The orange-haired girl was rather nervous. She didn't feel well about that new subject. "It's your turn now. Dis-moi comment tu t'appelles."

"Hein?" Rin raised an eyebrow. She didn't understand a single word her teacher was saying. Miss Yuuki understood her student's confusion and explained herself.

"I asked 'tell me what is your name?' in French." She gave a reassuring smile and took another chalk before writing on the board. "'Comment tu t'appelles?' or 'Comment vous appelez-vous?' mean 'What is your name?'. You use the 'tu' when you are someone intimate, like a friend of the same age or a younger sibling; and you use the 'vous' for someone you have respect or is your senior, like a teacher, an adult or a customer if you are a salesman."

She placed the chalk back on its pale and turned to the orange-haired girl. "Now then, give it a try."

Rin stood up reluctantly. "By giving it a try, do you mean introducing or asking someone's name?" She was confused. The teacher replied with a giggle.

"You can do both if you want." Rin gulped and face-palmed. The teacher understood her student's confusion. "It was a joke! You can relax, I won't bite you. You can just take your time to calm down and give it a try. Do not worry about failure. I will correct you and help you if you make mistakes."

The cat-girl nodded. "Alright! Then…" She took a deep breath. "Je suis Hoshizora Rin. J'ai 15 ans." She paused an instant. "Comment vous appelez-vous?"

Miss Yuuki responded by a smile. She was proud of her students. "You are skilled. I am sure that you will be able to master French."

Rin sighed in relief, glad that it was over. She sat back and the teacher designed another student.

[-x-x-x-]

"I was so nervous…" Hanayo spoke. The three first years were eating their lunch at the second year's classroom. Umi, Honoka and Kotori were keeping them company.

"But it looks like Miss Yozora is a kind person nya." Rin cheered. "She even gave Rin some advice."

"So, does that mean you are going to seriously study French?" Kotori asked.

"Nya…" The cat-girl took one step back. "No thank you…" The others broke in laugher.

 **[The next day]**

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of the day's class. Every student returned to their respective seats. Second after, the teacher entered the classroom with a bag in hand. As soon as Miss Yozora arrived in front of her desk, the students stood up and saluted.

"Good morning, Miss!"

"Good morning everyone!" the teacher used a calm and professional tone. The students sat back and the brunette woman was ready to start homeroom. "Unfortunately, I have bad news." The student body shared some low gossips. "Apparently, Miss Kaori, your science teacher got ill and Mister Hotaru, the Mathematic teacher went on a sudden business trip. In that case, I will be your only teacher for the day. But do not worry though; I would be more than glad to help you with the two other subjects."

Miss Yuuki then took a piece of paper and started calling for the students one by one. Each one responded as their names were called. "Hoshizora Rin..." she called, but no one answered. She repeated once more in attempt to get an answer.

There was an empty seat near the window. The teacher got an image and was about to mark her as absent as suddenly, the door opened.

"Sorry for being late!" Rin was panting heavily. She just ran from her house to the school at a maximum speed without taking a breath. "I overslept." She was expecting for a big lessoning session from the teacher.

"I guess we can still do it." Rin raised her head and her eyes met with the young woman's. "We just started the appeal. Plus the facts that you gave an honest answer…" She gave a reassuring smile. "You can go to your seat. We will take care of your tardy report later."

Rin went to her seat. She sighed as she unpacked her stuffs before turning to the blackboard. _'She is really a good person…'_ She thought.

Miss Yozora was done with the appeal. She then took a book from her bag and took a chalk before walking closer to the blackboard. "If you please now, let us start with Mathematics. Today, your lesson will be about functions and resolution." She wrote the title on the blackboard. "Now, open your books at the page 50." The student did so. "Now then, you are free to take note!"

Rin sighed. She wasn't that good neither at Mathematics nor at taking notes. She decided to just take note at her own pace and will borrow Maki or Hanayo's copybook later.

"When talking about functions, the first thing you have to do first is to identify the grade. The grade is known as the power of the first 'x' in the function. For example: 2x-3 is a first grade, x²+2x-1 is a second grade and 2x3-x²-3x+12 is a third grade. The number of solution follows the grades: The first grade has one solution, second grad has two and third has three."

"Miss…" one of the students raised her hand. She had a question. The teacher turned to her and nodded. "…Are these grades the only ones? I mean is there a 0 grade or negative grade of fourth grade.?"

"Thank you for asking!" The student sat down as the teacher walked near the blackboard. "There are actually zero grades, but they aren't of your level yet. You will only learn about it in second year at University if you choose to learn Mathematics, Mechanics, Industry or Material's Resistance. As for the third and upper grade, you will learn about them at after two years. For now, you just have to focus on the first and second grades. And as for the negative grades, you will have the chance to learn more about it in your third year at University regardless your course."

Another student raised her hand. Miss Yozora motioned her and she stood up. "By the way, what is that 'x' supposed to be? Is it a number or…?"

"Nice question! Actually, 'x' is representing a certain number. The value of 'x' is given in an interval. The objective of resolution is to find the value(s) of 'x'. Please note that the value you found must be included inside the given interval. For example, let's take x+2 with D = [-5; 8]. You read it: "Domain included between -5 and 8." The teacher wrote the function and made some calculations. "The answer we found is -2. -2 are included in the domain; so the solution is right." She then turned to the student. "Any other question?"

Seeing that there weren't any more questions, Miss Yuuki decided to continue the lesson. "Now then…" She took the book back and continued her explanation. "After finding the grade, you have to find the domain. The domain is given by these conditions: the denominator total is different to zero and the total of numbers inside a square Racine is more or equal to zero. Let's take an example: 2/(x-1). D = {x-1 0; x 1}. In that case, the value of x is D = {R-(1)}. Another example: 2x. D = {2x 0; x 0}. In that case, D = {R+}." As the teacher ended her sentence, the bell rang, signaling the end of first period.

"That will be everything for today's Mathematics." The students sighed. "Now then, you can take 10 minutes of rest and we will continue with natural science." Miss Yuuki picked some paper and walked out the classroom. She had to make a report at the teacher's office. That was leaving the girls 10 minutes of pause. Rin sighed for the umpteenth time since the morning.

"What's wrong, Rin-chan?" Hanayo has walked closer to her childhood friend.

"It's no good nya… I don't get it. Why are studies so hard?" Hanayo just gave her a smile as an answer.

[-x-x-x-]

"Now everyone, please take your science books and open at the page 30. Today, we will be learning about anatomy." The teacher said. The students took their books. Maki couldn't help but to smile a little as they were about to learn more about her favorite subject.

The teacher too a white chalk and started writing. "As you might all know, human body is mostly composed of liquid. An average human body contains about 5 litters of blood. Please note that liquid sure can weight a lot and play a vital role in maintaining one's heath. It is highly recommended in that case to be careful when talking about blood, be it when you are wounded or when eating junks (mainly the too bittersweet fruits or food with too much salt). Following that, we have the bones, organs, fleshes and skins."

The teacher walked to her desk and took a big poster from it before displaying to the girls. "This is actually a schema of human's anatomy. I will give you all a copy of this after the end of class. Also, I have to apologize in advance because the indications are in French. I actually got it from a parent from a foreign country and couldn't find another version of the poster in Japanese or in English. As to forgive myself, I will give you all a Japanese-French/French-Japanese Dictionary tomorrow, or at the latest next week."

She put the poster back on her desk and continued her explanation on the lesson.

[-x-x-x-]

Lunch was over. The students were once again sitting on their chairs, waiting for the teacher for the fourth and last period of the day. The first years had already passed through Mathematics, Natural Science and Physical Exercises. All that left now was French.

"Nya~ Miss Yozora sure is a really nice person!" Rin clang to Hanayo.

"Yeah! She might be a little strict at time, but she is really kind too." The brunette agreed.

"Rin thinks that her calm aura gives her a bonus too nya."

"Now everyone, please return to your seat." The teacher entered the first year's classroom. The students returned to their seat. "Let us begin our French lesson in that case." She was holding a huge bag and that attired the curiosity of her students. "I will now give you all these books. These are official French book. All our lessons will be in them. You will just have to take note during class and ask if you have some problems with vocabulary or accent." Miss Yuuki unpacked the books from the bag and gave one to each student.

"Thank you very much!" The students stood up and bowed at the caring woman.

"You're all welcome! Let us just spend a fun-filled school year together! Let us master French together! Like they say in French, 'Faisons de notre mieux!'."

"Miss…" Rin raised her hand. The teacher turned to her. "How do we say 'thank you' in French?"

The woman smiled. "You can say 'Merci!'."

With that, the teacher took another chalk and walked to the blackboard. "Now then, let us learn some grammars!" The students cheered.

 **[The end]**

 **That's it! Thank you for reading!**

 **This is actually a one-shot because I don't feel like starting another multi-chapter at the moment (actually, I still have lot of unfinished stories and request at the moment.**

 **And sorry for the fanboyng in the Mathematics cases. It's just that studies are killing me now, to the point where it is the only thing filling my head right now.**

 **Anyway, if you have any concern, question or critics, feel free to leave a review.**

 **Sur ce, Merci à tous et à la prochaine!** **(With that, Thank you all and see you next time !)**


End file.
